1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device for locking, for example, a lid mounted in a console box of a motor vehicle in such a manner as to be opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although not illustrated specifically, a conventional lid lock device was developed for a lid of a glove box and is made up of a housing which is fixed to the lid's side, a latch rotatably supported on the housing so as to be brought into engagement with and disengagement from a striker, a spring for biasing the latch in a direction in which the engagement of the latch with the striker is released, a slider with a recessed portion which is slidably supported on the housing so as to control the rotation of the latch and a connecting lever which connects the slider with an operating unit (refer to, for example, JP-A-2001-32607).
In an actual usage, when the striker and the latch are in engagement with each other, since a lower end portion of the latch is in abutment with a wall surface of the slider against a biasing spring pressure of the spring, the lid of the glove box is kept closed in this state. Then, when opening the lid, the operating unit is operated to cause the slider to slide in a predetermined direction via the connecting lever, this causes the lower end portion of the latch to face the interior of the recessed portion, whereby the latch automatically rotates in the direction in which the engagement of the latch with the striker is released by virtue of the biasing spring pressure of the spring, so as to permit the opening of the lid of the glove box.